Harry Potter and The Unthinkable
by bestmellons
Summary: WhileBree is toying with hearts of load of cute wizards HeWhoMustNotBeNamed iscookingup a disastrousplan to kill BreeandHarry.Breemaybe inlovewith DracoMalfoy but his connectionto the DarkSide might haveher andherbrother dead before theycansay Voldemort
1. Beginner's Luck

Chapter 1

He stretched out his arm, his wand aimed at the center of James's forehead. James screamed to Lily to run, run and protect their baby, he needed her. At that moment just as Lily ran out the door and into the hall she heard a mans raspy voice shout "avadra kadavra!", there was a bright flash of green light and tears fell down Lilies face. Bree shot up in bed, her eyes open before she even came to full conciousness. It was that dream, she had been having it every night for years, no matter what she did it was always the last thing she saw before she opened her eyes again in the morning. She could hardly stand it. It was then that she took to one of her nervous habits, tracing her Hungarian Horntail tattoo up her spine. Though she couldn't see it she knew every turn and detail, that was etched into the skin on her back.

The room rattled and there was a loud racket as the seven o'clock train left the station. She yawned widely and climbed out of the bed, knocking the gray blue blankets onto the floor. She ignored them going to work in putting all of her things together. All of her clothes back into the suitcase, her owl into his cage, and her small black cat into his carrier, that had his name engraved in silver on the side, it read Sirius. True it was the name of the "dog star" but it seemed appropriate as it was as she had found out, the man who had saved her brothers life, as well as her fathers. Though he may have only saved her fathers life in an attempt to get him to fall in love with him, poor Sirius, he longed for James even though he couldn't have him.

Back to business, she had so much to do in so little time. She had to get all of her things packed and to the train station, to platform nine and three quarters. She was to board the train for Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry today. Nobody there would know her she would be new, it all seemed so out of place. She desperately wanted to go back to her hope in America, in New York. She missed her friends, her school, her parents. She was sick of England, and all of the fog. Sure the accents were awesome, but you get sick them after a while. But she had no choice. She had to go to Hogwarts. She had to go find Harry Potter. It was as some might call it her destiny but she preferred her duty. Besides she had some very valuable information, and as it is known to all in the wizarding world, Harry Potter is the boy who lived and he is the one who must lead to the dark lord Voldemort's downfall. She could help in the situation he was guaranteed to be in later this year, she could help save the world, and she had to do all that she could to help the Boy Who Lived.

It took her all summer to get the Ministry Of Magic to allow her to go to Hogwarts, for in the wizarding world it is the school who chooses the student, not the student who chooses the school, but with much help from the great Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall it was finally arranged. She had spent her entire summer bargaining and traveling to the ministry and to various officials offices, but she did not mind, it was necessary, but now she had to prepare for her new school.

About an hour later she was standing alone on the platform waiting for the Hogwarts express. She was the first one there, but that was okay, because today she couldn't afford to be late, she would never get an opportunity like this one again. She just stood on the platform thinking for another hour and a half before the train pulled into the station, or more like appeared in the station. The conductor, an elderly wizard, was surprised to see anyone at the station this early, this is why he walked over to her and said "hello there, what brings you to platform nine and three quarters so early, the train doesn't leave for Hogwarts for over an hour". Bree however neglected to respond, for she was too deep in thought. The man tapped her on the shoulder, she shook her head and turned to him with a confused look on her face. The man laughed "it isn't usual you see a young one thinking so hard that she's oblivious to the world around her."

"Oh, that, I was just thinking about my first day at the castle."

"First day, but you don't look like you could be any younger than a sixth or seventh year"

"I'm a seventh year, but, I'm a wizarding experiment, of a sort." This comment confused the man immensely. "I'm an exchange student from America."

"I see, well good luck, I've got to go get something to eat and some coffee, goodbye"

"Bye"

It was another half hour before nybody else arrived at the platform, and all of those people were first years, students related to first years, and other family of first years. Thay all stood on the platform talking and smiling, some mothers crying, those who were crying now were going to cry for the next hour and a half, and then the next ten months that their kids were at school, Bree thought to herself.

Bree, heard laughter, loud and annoying laughter. It was the kind of laughter always used to portray the villains in movies. She turned to see a blond boy standing in a reasonably empty area on the platform. He looked to be about her age. He noticed that she was staring at him, and straightened up to glare, and then he smirked, unable to hold his composure, and began to laugh again. Bree walked over to the boy and said somewhat slyly "What's so funny?"

The boy choked back his laughter and sneered in a deep English accent "Your appearance"

Bree cocked one eyebrow to reply in her most Americanized voice "What about my appearance?" When she didn't receive an immediate response she became a bit angry and said rudely "Answer me!"

The boy was surprised, no one ever spoke to a Malfoy that way. He Didn't care who she was, she had no write. He became angry just as quickly as she had, he hissed "How dare you speak to me like that, do you have a bloody clue who I am?"

Now it was her turn to laugh, "No, I don't have any fucking clue who you are, and I see absolutely no reason to give a damn either."

This was frustrating, he thought, he didn't know how to deal with people like this, he usually had his lackeys beat them to a bloody pulp or charmed them, or did something violent to them, but today he could do absolutely nothing, there were to many more experienced witches and wizards around, as well as several ministry wizards, and none of his fellow Slytherins. Besides, this girl looked rather menacing without a wand.

"You do realize that you haven't answered my question don't you? I still want an answer, why were you laughing at me?" Bree demanded.

"I was laughing at you because you look like that wretched half blood, Potter."

"Well now I know who you are. Though I still don't give a Fuck, you're a Malfoy aren't you, a bitch, a fucking wretched bitch."

"How can you speak to me in that manner. I've done nothing to you, and your insults are bizarre, 'fucking wretched bitch'?"

"Damn British, I'm so damn sick of this country. If you would like I could consider apologizing, doubt I will, but I could consider it."

"I don't care for any apologies, but I am taking a liking to your vulgar American ways. I've never seen you here before, why are you going to Hogwarts? You don't belong there"

"And I don't give a Fuck what you think. Why should it matter? It is absolutely none of your business. Besides its not like you care about anyone but yourself. You're a Malfoy, that makes you a useless little bitch, one of Voldemorts little toys, and a Slytherin sex lord. I don't give a fuck!" She turned to leave, she should never have bothered to ask why he was laughing, it didn't matter, if she heard anything she didn't want to she got like this. Everything had to be her way. She began to walk when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun her head to see a thin pale hand with a single silver and green band on its middle finger, resting on the black sweater that she wore. She rolled her eyes and turned back to face the body that the hand was attached to.

"I'm" he started, "I'm, I'm, sorry" he said in a barely audible whisper, and then his head fell, he seemed so ashamed.

"I guess, I should be to, I was rather cruel to you, I'm an American, I lived in New York City, I just get like that sometimes, sorry" she replied a little embarrassed, she had just harassed a guy that she didn't even know. She was wrong to, even if the rumors were true, she had no right to talk to people like that.

"Your right you know, I am a Malfoy, and that does imply all that you think it does. I guess all of the girls at your school are just as good with rumors as the ones at mine. But I'm not like that okay, I just have to uphold an image. And I'm not the Slytherin sex lord, or god, or king or anything, alright, I'm not a 'how do American's put it' pimp or whore or something."

"Why are you telling me all this, it's not like I…"

"Care?"

"No, I mean you do realize that I could use this all against you or do something irrational, or something like that."

"It doesn't matter, I'm tired of being seen as a Malfoy, and not as a regular guy. Besides it wont matter as long as your not a Potter, because that would be, horrible."

She sighed and turned away so that he wouldn't see that every minute she was lying to him, she didn't want him to see the pain that was emanating through her emerald green eyes, the pain of lying. But he couldn't know, if he did, who knows what he would do to her. "I've gotta go, see ya." She walked away. That conversation, though consisting of few words, had taken thirty minutes out of her wait time. Only a little time left until the train departs she thought, time to board and sit in an empty car near the back of course, and chances are she would be alone, but what did it matter, she had no choice, she would have to make new friends, but for now she would just keep to herself.

Bree boarded the train and went to the last car, it was empty, as were all of the other cars. She pulled the door open and went in, dragging her luggage in with her. She put her trunk and owl cage on the shelf, and her cat carrier on the floor under the bench. She took her uniform out of her backpack, and put it on. Now she had nothing to do for the entire ride to Hogwarts, the entire long ride. She took out her ipod, (she was a New Yorker, over half of the population of New York had an ipod, and the other half had some other mp3 player) turned it on and sat down on the bench, putting her ear buds in and blocking out all other noise.

A boy walked in to the last car of the Hogwarts express. However for the first time in his travels on this train he was alone. He walked in to the car, which by peering through the windows seemed to be empty. he didn't take one look at anything in the car but just sat down on one of the bench's and closed his eyes putting his elbow on his thigh and hand to his temple. He was sitting like this for at least fifteen minutes. Then he heard a low sigh and felt something warm against his side. He opened his eyes to see a black mass curled up on the bench next to him. "Excuse me" he said lightly shaking the mass. He heard a yawn and there was a shift and two emerald green eyes were staring into his gray ones. "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was here and I just came in and sat down." He said.

She giggled and smiled "It's okay, like I said before, I'm new, this is your car isn't it?"

"Well, yes but…" he said uncertainly

"Then I'll just go, I wouldn't want to impose."

"No" he replied quickly and firmly, this was something he was sure of, he didn't want her to leave

"But I'm imposing" she said slightly confused

"No your not, look around, I'm the only other one in here"

"But why, why aren't you with your friends?" she said questioningly

He sighed and said quietly "Because I have none, I'm a Malfoy, I only have lackeys, and they got expelled last year."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it's not like it was my business." She said getting up

"Stop" he said quietly "please don't go, I realize this must seem really awkward, but please don't leave"

"I wont, besides I have no where else to go, and I can feel welcome here." She smiled he emerald orbs emanating light.

"Thank you" he said and there was a hint of a smile on his face. She turned off her ipod, put it in to her backpack, and sat back down next to him. "What's your name?" he asked turning to her.

"Bree, and yours?"

"Draco" he replied

"Cool, well, you're a seventh year right?"

"yeah, you?"

"Seventh, but Gryfindor, not Slytherin"

"That's surprising, considering your vocabulary."

Bree stuck out her tongue and laughed "sweet, real sweet, but you should also know that its due more to who I am by family, than who I am by personality. I have a mission that has to be completed, and I'm to old to be sorted, it only works when your eleven."

"Well then who are you? You know who I am but who are you, what's your last name?" She turned away, if she told him, he would hate her. She didn't want any enemies, especially not him. He was the only person that she knew right now. She didn't know the person she was going to find or any of his friends. She only knew Draco Malfoy, and sadly, she had taken a liking to him. Though it would soon end, when he found out who she was. "I'm sorry he said, I shouldn't have asked so suddenly, you would have told me if you wanted me to know" he said, again putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled sadly.

"It's not that I don't want you to know, it's just that I'm afraid to tell you. Besides, it wasn't until about a year ago that I found out who I was, who I really was. You'll find out in time, don't worry about it, but until then you'll just have to wait." He smiled, this girl was amazing. She was the one person who could actually treat him like a human being.

The two talked for awhile, laughing and smiling, they didn't even notice the snack trolley come by, and they barely realized that the train had stopped. When it had Draco helped Bree pull her trunk off of the shelf, and they both went up to the castle together, after everybody else, in their own carriage. They were together until they reached the castle doors, when they separated to go join their houses.

Bree sat through the entire sorting and feast absorbed in thought. She barely even touched her food. She wasn't hungry, she just stared at her hands, the entire time, and then with less than half an hour left to the festivities she left the great hall and sat on the main stair case. She felt like she didn't belong there, this wasn't her school, or her country for that matter, these people weren't her friends, or even her acquaintances, she didn't know any of them, she felt so alone. She heard an elderly mans voice, he sounded wise, and kind, but his voice seemed to demand respect, he said "Hello Ms.Potter, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

She looked up "Oh, hello professor Dumbledore" she said tiredly.

"Why are you out her, and not in the great hall enjoying the festivities?" he asked her kindly.

"I feel out of place here, I've met only one person, and he's not in my house, and he's one of my families enemies."

"I'm going to assume you mean Mr.Malfoy, and there is no need to feel out of place. Anyway, it's best that you make friends here, and you will get you schedule tomorrow at lunch, classes start a week from tomorrow, as today is Sunday. I suggest that you go to your dormitory, you will find that you belongings are already there, get some rest." He began to walk away when he remembered on last thing "Oh, and go see Professor McGonagall tomorrow at three, good night Ms. Potter."

"Good night Professor." She replied quietly, getting to her feet and climbing the main stairs to the wing that she knew the Gryfindor common room was in. she walked slowly down that hallway until she spotted the portrait of the fat lady, she walked up to the portrait, who looked a bit confused "The first years aren't here yet, and you are no first year, nor are you a professor, nor are you any student I've seen before"

"I'm new, a seventh year, but new, the password is thestrle may I please enter the common room?"

"Yes, you may pass" the portrait replied, and she swung forward to permit Bree to enter.

Once inside Bree climbed to the top of the staircase that she knew led to the girls dormitories, she went into the last door on the right side, to find her trunk, owl, cat, and backpack sitting at the foot of one of the beds. She quietly entered the room and sat on the bed that had been chosen to be hers. There were several other beds in the room, all of which had luggage at the foot of them, she would obviously not be alone in the room.

"Who are you?" a girls voice demanded, Bree opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep on her bed and now the other girls who she was to share her room with had come up.

"My name is Bree, I'm a seventh year student from New York." Bree replied dryly, not in the mood to talk.

"Well, this is our dorm…" one girl began

"And now your just gonna have to learn to share wont you" Bree snapped.

"Please calm down it's just not everyday you see a girl that you don't know sitting in your dorm, we didn't even see you at the feast." A brunette girls with wavy hair said

"Well you obviously didn't look, I was there."

"Alright, you seem to be in a bad mood, we can talk in the morning." The same girl said "by the way, my names Hermione Granger" she said smiling

"I'm Ginny Wealey" a red headed girl said

The other two girls seemed to be uninterested in talking and just went to their beds to unpack. Hermione shrugged "Those two are Lavender and Parvati, they're alright, they just take some getting used to."

"Alright" Bree replied "I'm tired, and like you said, we can talk in the morning." At that Bree flipped over onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow and fell asleep.


	2. Truth Be Told

1A/N: this is getting very confusing. Having 2 people write a story gets kind of difficult, especially with looming threats to be beat over the head with a large metal object. Whatever continue to read the story. It'll get better eventually.

Bree woke up early the next morning, hoping to avoid Hermione as well as every one else. Though wanting very much to talk with Draco, Bree decided that it might not be the most intelligent idea. She was well aware of the fact that the Malfoy's were known as an evil family, and the rival family of the Potters. Lucius was a death eater and Narcissa though Sirius's cousin was a whore of the dark and evil forces. Not to mention that last night she had heard Ginny and Hermione talking "I don't know if you saw, but she was sitting with Malfoy on the train," Ginny said in a hushed voice. .

"Actually I didn't see her until she was sitting on the bed making rude remarks to Lavender," retorted Hermione with a strange half disgusted facial expression.

"I think she kinda looks like Harry in a way"

"Yes, especially her eyes"

Bree knew that Malfoy didn't have any fans in Gryffindor, but her sudden attraction to him marked her as strange... possibly even a Death Eater in their eyes. This was the last thing she wanted... enemies. Bree heard only the sounds of girls sleeping so she saw the coast as clear. Her foot hit the ground making almost no noise. She slinked to her trunk and flipped the lid up to see a note neatly placed on top of her school robes. She opened the note which read "Ms. Potter please meet professor McGonagall at 9:00AM rather than the previously planned 3:00PM thank you." She read the note, thinking to herself "great now I have to rush myself out of here, its already 8:00 only an hour left until I have to meet the professor." In a flurry she rather messily pulled out of her trunk a pair of dark but faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt that was a bit snug, a black zip up sweatshirt with a picture of three dancing skeletons on it, and a pair of black converse all star high tops. She quickly dressed and was almost to the door when she heard a noise, she turned to see Hermione sitting on a bed obviously waiting for her.

"So, What's America, New York like"

"It's just like London, More Muggles less fog no accents..."

"Accents? Why did you come?"

"Umm... because I had to I needed to tell- to find some one here"

"Oh, okay. So what NEWTS are you taking?"

"Um, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care Of Magical Creatures, everything."

"Oh that's cool. So what-"

"Look I need to meet some one and eat something because I have to go see professor McGonagall"

"Are you in trouble?"

NO! She shouted in her head "not yet" were the words that left her mouth.

When Bree entered the great hall she found Draco standing at the front. He saw her, At last. He had come down especially early to talk before all the teachers and students came in. "'morning" she mumbled

"you too"

"Uh, lets just say, supposedly, hypothetically say you met someone with the last name of Potter..."

"I'd bloody hate them" Bree was ready to cry. The only person she had become friends with would hate her the moment he knew... but she needed him, wanted, craved, desired him like she had never before. She knew she was in love with him. And when she told Harry, what would he say? Her green eyes became watery and faked a sneeze to cover it up. "Bless you" Draco said

"Thanks," she wanted to tell him she couldn't hide it much longer. But she would then be alone, "Oh well I have to eat something, I have to meet some one" and she rushed off. She hadn't even seen Harry yet... it was starting to worry her. What did professor McGonagall want to talk about, her? Harry? Voldemort? She couldn't think about this now. It was not a good time.

"Good afternoon Bree. Have a cookie" reluctantly Bree took a ginger newt cookie off the tray "I trust you know why we are here?" Bree shook her head, "no, well, Harry Potter as you know is the captain Gryffindor quidditch team. They need a chaser, and I hear you play quite well." Bree nodded, "Now I think you should know, transfiguring students is certainly never allowed, and will earn you a detention, and possibly an expulsion. Bree nodded again, "Good, I expect you shall do well in all of your classes, especially mine. Now if you wouldn't mind, I think Mr. Potter has the right to know-"

"No, I mean not yet, I need to do it, I need- we need- I have things to explain."

"Well, I suppose… if you do not tell him by Friday I will… you will once again report to my office at noon on Saturaday, is that clear?"

"Yes professor"

Bree sat alone in the common room in Harry's favorite armchair when he walked in. She had a cat sitting on her lap but it was so well blended into her black robes he barely realized it. Harry sat down in the armchair next to her's and spoke "Sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name?"

Bree looked up unaware that Harry had just asked her a question. There was no more putting it off. It was now or never… "Bree…, Bree Potter"

"Hang on did you just say Potter?"

"Yes" Bree said meekly… she didn't want to harass him like she had Draco.

"Are you by any chance related to me?"

"Yea, um I'm your… twin sister"

"You're …bloody hell what's the matter with you.. your insane!"

"No I'm not! Why would I lie about something like that?" The cat jumped off of her lap and ran for the staircase at Bree's movement, for she had pivoted her body to better face Harry.

"No I suppose not, what's the cat's name? And how do you fit in to the death's of my, um, our parents?"

"Sirius, He went after James and Lily, then you and then me… just incase. Well he didn't succeed in killing you only leaving you with a name and a scar… leaving me with this," she pulled up the back of her shirt revealing the Hungarian horntail but motioning to a thin scar, shaped like a rose vine, with strategically placed thorns, that ran around her waist.

He followed the vine all the way across her back, stopping at each thorn to watch as it seemed to cut into her skin.

"Bree, I'm sorry, I didn't know. There was a prophecy, and how do you fit into that?"

"I know about the prophecy, Dumbledore showed it to me, I heard it. I don't fit in Harry. Remember that the prophecy is only true if you make it to be. If Snape never heard the prophecy do you think that Lily, James and even Sirius would be dead right now? Do you think that I would be standing here right now telling you this? No, we would have known ... we would all be one big

happy family."

"I understand now ... so you came to find me?"

"Yea your absolute existence depends on me... I have information that even Voldemort himself is searching for," with these words Harry was starving for the knowledge. "Tell me, please"

"Not now ... not here ... it's not that I can't tell you. it's- it's just that I can't bring myself to say it," she fainted into her armchair.

"We must do it now," a hissing raspy voice said. She was chained to a wall and her arm was bleeding like crazy. Harry was lying on the floor, motionless, with a gash across the side of his face, appearing to be dead.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! NO!" she screamed

"Bree, Bree, BREE!"

"Oh, oh, sorry. I just- had-a- vision," she panted

"What?"

"I hardly ever get them any more. Not after I perfected my Occlumency. i-it was really bad. You-I - we were dead..."

"Bloody hell, what do you mean dead?"

"Dead, Dead, Dead like our parents, dead like Sirius, dead like all of those innocent muggles, and muggle borns, like all of the others who aren't of pure blood. Dead like never again, never again will we breath the cool crisp autumn night air, never again see the ones we love, never again open our eyes to the bright light of the morning sun. Gone." She broke down, and silently tears began to stream down her face, clear crystal tears fell from her emerald green eyes down her smooth white skin, and fell only to be lost in her thick raven black hair that fell over her shoulders and across her chest.

This was too much for Harry, none of it made any sense, if he had a sister why didn't he know until now. Why did he have a scar but she had what looked like a tattoo, it didn't make any sense. She said her scar was inflicted by Voldemort but why a vine, and such an intricately detailed one, it seemed so intentional. Had she had that weird scar since she was a baby? Since the time he had had his scar? Harry was so confused, his head was throbbing, no his scar was throbbing, but not the usual way not the kind of throbbing that was related to Voldemort, this pain was different, more subtle, gentler, strange. He lifted himself from the chair he had been sitting in and without another word to Bree walked out of the common room.

For some long period of time Bree sat in the same chair in the same position, absolutely still. She was alone again, no one was there, no one to comfort her. Her own brother didn't even believe her. She couldn't go to Draco, in a little while he would hate her, she had no other friends, her friends and family in America were hundreds of miles away. She was alone. no one bothered her in the time she was sitting in the common room, they were all doing something that they wanted to do some where in the castle for there was no class, term didn't begin for another week, people were socializing, doing as they pleased, nobody was moping in the common room. Nobody except Bree.

When Bree finally got up out of her chair it was 2:00. She had been sitting for quite awhile, silently crying the entire time. She didn't know where to go, and all that her mind could process was to get out of the tower which now seemed much smaller than the last time she had opened her eyes. So she quietly climbed through the portrait hole into the corridor, and she began to walk. Where she was walking, she didn't know, all she knew was that she had to get somewhere else.

When she finally stopped walking she was half way down a set of stairs leading to a dismal, dark corridor. The air was significantly colder than it had been up in the Gryffindor tower. She looked around to try and get her bearings, but to no avail, she was lost. She was lost in Hogwarts castle, a castle of magic and mystery. One day a room was on the seventh floor the next it was in the dungeons. All that she knew was that she had to get back to the seventh floor and right now she assumed she was on the stairs to the dungeons. She didn't know what to do, she was tired, from walking, and from crying before that. There was nobody around, they were all out somewhere, it was only about 3:00, nobody had a reason to be in the castle. In confusion and exhaustion she sighed and slid down the wall onto the stairs.

Bree rapidly blinked, trying to remove the sleep from her eyes. She was awakened when something touched her shoulder, she was never a very heavy sleeper. She was unable to focus in the dim lighting of the stairs on which she sat, but she still felt eyes on her. She looked around trying to find the person who had woken her.

He smiled, she seemed so confused, why had she been sleeping on the steps to the dungeons he wondered. He couldn't help but stare at her. "Hello Bree" he said quietly, gently almost. She looked towards the source of the sound, finally managing to focus.

"Draco" she exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" he replied simply

her face tinted a light shade of pink "I'm lost" she said in little more than a whisper.

"Well, your in the dungeons, why are you down here anyway? Shouldn't you be up by the towers, or out with your..." he trailed off thinking better of what he was planning to say.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was down there. She thought about it for a short while, until she remembered. He, Harry, hadn't believed her, he thought she was insane. Seemingly out of nowhere clear crystal tears began to fall down her face, though she made no sobbing noise or any indication that she was crying, other than the lack of glow in her emerald eyes.

Draco tilted his head in confusion, he opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it, she wouldn't tell him. He didn't know what to do, he was never put in this situation before. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do?

She latched onto him, clinging to one sleeve of his shirt for comfort. She couldn't expect compassion from a Malfoy, they were notoriously cold. But at that moment she needed comforting, and he was the only person at Hogwarts that she could expect it from.

He could feel her holding onto him, he knew she wanted, she needed comfort and compassion from him. So he did all that he could think to do, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him. He could feel her body shaking slightly as she cried.

She felt the strong arms around her as she was pulled towards Draco's chest. She buried her face into his chest wetting the silver silky material of his shirt with her tears. She felt his body heat warming her cold self. And all she could do was cry, release all of her emotions and cry into the chest of Draco Malfoy the one person here at Hogwarts that would be around her, that would listen to her, that would let her be who she was. All she did was cry.

And he held her there in his arms, on the stairs to the dungeons, for a long time. He didn't know exactly how long. But it didn't matter. He held her until she stopped crying and for awhile after that. But for that time, while he was holding her, he was happy.


	3. Kiss and Tell

A/N people...it would be greatly apreciated if the people who have a problem with the story stop complaining about it. If you dont like it... don't read it. No one's forcing you so keep your bloody complaints to your bloody self! 

The rain lashed against the ancient windows of the Gryffindor tower, and though they were enchanted to block out all the noise and all of the rattling create by the wind and rain, she could tell how strong of a storm it was. She almost wished she could hear the rain, it was one of her favorite sounds. Ever since she was little she used to lay on the floor of the attic in her house in New York, staring at the ceiling, listening to the cold water droplets hitting the shingles on the roof.

She knew that all of the students in Hogwarts would be inside today, socializing, but still indoors. If she chose to wander she wouldn't be alone. But she was bored, it was nearly noon, and she hadn't left her bed though she had been conscious for hours.

She knew that she should try to talk to Harry, try and make him believe her. But she knew that she didn't want to talk to him yet, not so soon. He wouldn't listen she knew it. She didn't really feel like talking anyway. She hadn't wanted to talk to anybody at this school, nobody except Draco. But she didn't even really wan to talk to him, she wouldn't know what to say. She hadn't seen him since Monday, on the stairs to the dungeon, that was three days ago. She didn't feel like staying in the dormitory either, so it was time to get up.

She sat up and pulled the hangings open around her bed. She threw her legs over the side of her bed, put her feet down onto the cold wooden floor, and stood up. She walked over to the end of her bed, and flipped her trunk open. She looked down into her trunk, to see laying on top a black pair of pants, this pair happened to have silver chains attached to them. She pulled these out and she also pulled out a shiny black tank that looked similar to a corset, with ribbon tying it in the back, and she adorned her feet with her converse.

About twenty minutes later she found herself in the Hogwarts library. She had never been in this room before, and as classes hadn't started yet, there weren't very many people in it. Though she wasn't entirely sure that there was ever very many people in the library, especially not if the students here were anything like the ones in the United States.

She walked to the back of the library, finding an interesting section, it was full of muggle books for those who were studying muggles to read. She began reading titles, there were hundreds. She found some that sounded interesting, and finally picked up a book called "The Shining" by Stephen King, it was a horror story about a possessed hotel. One of her friends back in New York had read it, and recommended it, now she would take said recommendation.

For awhile she sat there, leaning against a dusty shelf, one among countless others, reading. She read the first 83pages of the book, the first 7 chapters, the first section. Her eyes finally got tired from reading the small font that was written on every page, in the rather poorly lit library of Hogwarts. She stopped reading at a page that read PART TWO Closing Day, in bold letters.

She set the book aside, and stood up, feeling a familiar tingling sensation in her legs and feet. She walked up and down the aisle for a few minutes until the sharp sensations stopped running through her lower legs, and then she stretched, putting her arms above her head and bending backwards. She almost fell over, she bent so far, but somebody caught her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said quickly, her cheeks tinting a light shade of pink. "I was stretching and I didn't realize anybody else was here" she added.

She heard quiet laughter from the person who had caught her, the voice was male and seemed familiar. Bree turned to see who it was, who she saw surprised her. "Draco?" she said inquisitively.

"Hello Bree" he said smiling slightly "I thought I might find you here."

She was now rather confused, "You were looking for me" was all she could manage to say.

"I didn't want you getting lost again" he said laughing

"Oh" was her reply, casting her eyes down to the floor a bit disappointed.

He noticed this and smirked, she seemed to care what he thought, what he felt, just what he had been hoping.

"So what's up?" she said breaking the newly occurring silence.

"Not much I had nothing to do, when that's the case I usually do something with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, or someone else, but…" his voice trailed off. Bree looked confused, not knowing what or who he was talking about. "Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, they are the people who I told you about, the ones who were expelled."

"Oh, that makes sense. I think." She paused "why were they expelled anyway?"

"Oh, well that's a sort of, well disturbing story." He began "you probably don't want to hear it"

"Now I'm totally curious" she said half laughing, in an obnoxious voice.

"Well, um, they were, they were sort of, how should I put it, they were, out in the forest after hours, doing things." He said sounding embarrassed

"What do you mean doing things?" she said trying not to laugh at his embarrassment, knowing perfectly well what he meant by 'things'.

"Well, they were, they were, enjoying each other physically"

"So what you mean is they were having a threesome down in the forest, sounds like some pretty raunchy shit to me." She said laughing "did they invite you?"

"Well, they asked me if I was doing anything that night, and a few other nights as well, but I said I was busy, and didn't accept." He said turning slightly red

Now Bree was hysterical (though trying quite obviously to stifle it), she was seeing the great Draco Malfoy blush about sex, who knew he was such a prude. "It's a pity you didn't go with them" she choked out

"Why?" he asked "Do you wish I had been expelled with them?"

"That's not what I meant, I meant maybe they could have taught you something about being a prude." She replied with laughter mixed in.

"I'm not a prude, I just don't understand the point of being vulgar." He replied frowning

"You sooooooo wouldn't fit in, in New York, all the kids there are pervs, its hysterical" she said smiling "I miss it."

"You miss the 'pervs'?" he asked confused

"No, well I miss the people, not their pervyness, I miss my friends, my family, my school, I miss the people who love me, the people who welcomed me with open arms, I'm not welcome here, nobody here likes me"

"That's not true, and though I don't really understand, I know that there are people here who welcome you, people here who like you, even if I'm the only one of those people." He said smiling slightly

She looked at him, meeting his eyes, gazing into their grey blue depths, she felt safe. A smile crossed her face, while she was here, she knew that she had a home, it was with him, she didn't ever want that to go away. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and gently whispering "thank you".

Bree was leaned against a shelf in the library. It was now her favorite place to stay. She was reading the shining again but now she was less interested. Bree had looked at more books and found ones she would like to read more than anything. Draco Malfoy was a few aisles away working tediously on a spell Bree had seen Hermione do before. When she passed him she stopped and looked at what he was doing. She quickly realized what he had been doing wrong. "You're pronouncing the second word wrong. It's metre…you have to say it kind of with a French accent." she looked at him but more into his cold gray eyes. They seemed more welcoming than they had before. "Uh, thank you. Would you like to sit?" he asked pulling out the chair next to him. Bree sat down and they talked about things, books, classes, teachers, and other students. Malfoy felt them growing closer. With every word, they were inches closer. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He looked into her emerald green eyes and saw that she wanted him to kiss her too. He did it. He couldn't believe he was doing it until he was right in the middle and he just couldn't stop there. She felt his Adam's apple pushing against her neck as he kissed her softly. By the time he was ready, to taste her lips she had them pursed. Their lips pressed together. They kissed briefly and gaining courage he went in for another. They kissed hard and long using their tongues this time. Pushing. She tasted his lips, his emotions as she let go of her Occlumency. They kissed bold, strong. She was waiting for this ... ever since their first train ride together. His arms were wrapped around her, her breasts touching his chest. They stopped to breathe but Draco was ready to give up even oxygen for her. they shared another kiss this one softer. Almost saying, "I need you, I want you, I love you. I will never leave you and you can be sure of that." When they broke apart Bree whispered, "I love you!" "I know. I LOVE YOU!" he almost shouted. They smiled and looked at each other for a good long time. Before they entered the great hall Bree kissed his cheek, sending cold chills throughout his body. I've never felt this way. I feel, for the first time, loved. I can really trust this girl with any thing. The only other person who had ever treated him like this was pansy Parkinson, but she didn't want him like Bree did. All she wanted was his last name. Bree sat down at the table in the great hall with a grin on her face. "where've you been all day?" demanded Harry "Doing homework," she half lied. "you weren't in the common room, or the library. Am Hermione says that you weren't in the dormitory. " " I was in and empty classroom" "Alone?" "Mphm," what would he think if she told him? "really?" "Mphm," she repeated. He wouldn't understand. She stole a glance at the Slytherin table. "Let me guess. You were with Malfoy?" she had given herself away. "Yes, if you must know I was with Draco." "Draco? Why do you call him that?" "Because that's his name dipshit!" "Really I was under the impression, that you and him were much more than friends" "YEAH AND WHAT IF WE ARE?" she was shouting now "So you are?" "No, I never said that! You just ruined a perfect day!" "Oh really? Perfect in what way?" Ron joined the conversation moving his eyebrows. " IN A WAY YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! IF I STOOD IN A PUDDLE OF THE BOTH OF YOU I WOULD BARELY EVEN GET MY FEET WET!" "Are you calling us shallow?" asked Ron, starting to worry that she had "NO! I'M CALLING YOU BEAUTIFUL!" she yelled sarcastically "Sorry," murmured Harry. He had known his sister for three days and she already seemed to hate him. "Uh, but why do you like him so much? It's not like he is my best friend" " Oh I see so you want me to be in love with Ron because you're in love with Ginny?" "No thanks," Ron looked confused, like he couldn't decide. Bree knew he did not love her. There is only one person who loves me, she thought. "Well, if you really must know, why I'm friends with him. It's just that we have a lot in common" "Really?" Harry interjected, "like what?" "We are both kind of out casts. We meet on the platform and well we lo-we are just friends. And I know you hate him but I don't. " Harry was not ready to let this go. He wouldn't tolerate this. But Bree hated lying like that. They were not just friends. They would be lovers if they had know each other a little longer. They were so much more than friends but if Harry knew? If Draco knew her secret? Bree sat next to Malfoy in their first class, potions. She turned around and looked right at Harry's questioning face. She swiftly turned around and looked somewhat interested in whatever Professor Slughorn was saying. They were to brew Draught of Living Death, and when they were finished, test it on mice. Bree started almost as quickly as Hermione. Her potion turned the pale pink color described in the book even faster than Hermione's though. Bree talked to Malfoy like they had been friends their whole lives. But that was impossible Bree was a Potter and Malfoy hated the Potters. They were not pureblood and Malfoy was. Harry and Ron noticed this behavior immediately they made questioning faces at each other. What if they are truly in love? He thought, would that make me related to Malfoy? She's bloody crazy. To Harry, Bree was breaking and entering on his life. She shouldn't be here, he thought savagely, She's intruding. 


End file.
